


The Sweetest Things In Life Are You

by losdallas



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Day Off, M/M, Pillow Fight, Sweet Talk, first fanfic, gaaay, gary's just being cute, garycato - Freeform, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losdallas/pseuds/losdallas
Summary: Gary and Avocato have a day off and decide to spend their night a little differently than usual





	The Sweetest Things In Life Are You

"AVOCATO!"  
Gary shrieked, his body tossed on the bed harshly but fondly, stifling a whole load of laughter as his partner towered over him, staring Gary down as if he was some type of diamond Avocato spent hours gawking at his features that were remarkably perfect in every way. Avocato's torso was straddled by Gary's legs, tail flicking wildly, lovingly in a way Gary would call him "Mr. Bossypants". Avocato didn't mind the pet names but did have a little issue with Gary's mouthing that he'd have to kiss him long enough to suck the words right out of him.  
"Tell me what you said in the hallway or I'll get KVN in here to get it out for me." "Noooooo!" Gary shouted once more, squirming as Avocato pinned his hands (paw hands???) on top of his, curing his fingers around the edge of Gary's palm to keep him stable under his weight. The tip of his tail brushed along Gary's left leg, leaning closer as he grew quiet, but grinned like a fool, lopsided and all. Their noses brushed softly and Avocato's whiskers tickled Gary's cheeks as they let their gazes get lost in each other's colored orbs. Ocean blue meeting fiery gold. Gary loved those eyes. They were his favorite pair in the entire universe, beyond galaxies and he couldn't count how many stars were trapped in those eyes even if he was given immortality. In a whispering tone, he let himself surrender the truth carelessly, "I said that you were mine and only mine, my kitty cat."  
Avocato brushed off the nerve to suffocate him with his weight. He knew that Gary liked to fluster him, especially to show everyone that Avocato was his and his only, showing off he had the best butt kicking boyfriend he swooned easily for. Gary was fond of Avocato, and Avocato felt the same for Gary.  
"You and your stupid nicknames, you can never get enough of this can you?"  
"Nuh-uh, I think it's cute. I know you're not a cat, but you act like one and it's adorable, not that cats on earth are more adorable but you're a different kind of adorable and that's good! It's really- no, VERY good! Like superb good." Gary rambled on and on, Avocato laughing wholeheartedly as he felt immense heat grow from under him. Gary thought Avocato's laugh was musical, feeling every vocal rumble through every fiber of his body, he loved the vibrational aura and who owned it. It was comforting and Gary wouldn't ask for any other laugh unless it belonged to Avocato.  
"Well, I think that maybe tonight we take this one seriously. It's been too long since we had a night like this and I don't think I can last another second without you."  
"Aww, so sappy. You should be like that all the time if we have another night like this," Gary smiled, eyes twinkling gently as if they were fragile and break just by a blow. "You can be so sweet, y'know? It's.. It's settling. I like it."

"You like a lot of things, baby." Avocato hummed, falling onto the bed, landing on his back so that Gary was on top. He thought for a moment, then absentmindedly let a question drift in the air for a few minutes, stroking his blonde locks. "What was it like being here for 5 years?"

Oh, dear Lord did it feel good. Don't stop Avocato.

Gary's expression faltered into a relaxed manner, almost forgetting his question then spoke in a quiet voice. "It wasn't great, I'll tell you that. Having an Al as your babysitter and never getting what you wanted because all of your reasons are preventing you to do anything. Prisoner this, protocol that. It was terrible being so freaking lonely, dude!"  
He whisper-shouted that last part, using his hand gestures to express more of himself. "I mean, the stars and all were great to watch but it felt so empty in the Galaxy One. It was-" "-Soooo borrriiing!" Avocato mocked as he dragged his vowels. Gary pouted when he was interrupted, then slipped his hand around the base of Avocato's neck to shut him up just enough for Gary to finish his story in victory. The entire time, Avocato was, but wasn't really paying attention as he felt his body become jelly under Gary's endless petting as a punishment. He was halfway asleep when Gary pointed out his 'accidental' purring broke the comfortable silence. It didn't disturb Gary, heavens no, but found it the exact opposite, praising him and pressing his body closer as if close wasn't enough to satisfy either of them.  
Ten minutes into their moment, lightly resting foreheads together, Gary asked a question.  
"Babe? Do you think that all of us, Little Cato, Quinn, me and you will stay like this forever? Like... A family. You being the cool buff dad and me being the awesome dad, Little Cato our super rad son, Quinn the best aunt and Mooncake that loving family pet? It's just how I see it, I guess. I thought maybe..." Gary felt circles rub on his lower back, encouragement to keep him talking. "Dad could be that amazing grandpa, always saving the day and be keeping our heads high when we needed it..." He trailed off. He didn't want to finish and Avocato didn't press him to do so. Gary piped up again. "Will we?"  
Avocato pondered. He got his son back, and everyone felt more closer to each other as Little Cato seemed to make the vessel's atmosphere a little happier now that they had something to smile about everyday. Quinn seemed to become a little more laid back and Mooncake had even became happier than before, his squeaking had converted slowly into squealing joyfully than Gary had ever heard him sound before. Was he making sense? He didn't know, but he appreciated the silence. Gary heard Avocato's soothing voice come in as, "I just know we'll be a family. A happy one and nothing won't change that." Gary smiled tiredly. He felt Avocato's soft hands slide up his shirt, warm and tender at the touch. Gary felt lips against his own and pressed back, with all the strength he could muster to stay awake. They broke apart, hearing gentle words of love whisper right into his ear and Gary liked it all.

He loved it all.

As soon as his head went back onto Avocato's chest, he felt sweet, sweet bliss cover him like a blanket that kept him and his sweetheart safe from anything. He felt strong, and he smiled the prettiest smile that night in his sleep. 

 

"Goodnight, Gary."

**Author's Note:**

> So they're totally husbands and you can't change my mind


End file.
